


When the World Was at War We Just Kept Dancing

by hawhe1220



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhe1220/pseuds/hawhe1220
Summary: 滿滿私設時間接續O (Fly On) 和 Oceans兩篇，但各自獨立分開看也不影響。標題取自Lana Del Rey的歌曲When The World Was At War We Kept Dancing可搭配Lana Del Rey的歌曲Yes To Heaven (Version 3) 一起食用。





	When the World Was at War We Just Kept Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> 滿滿私設  
> 時間接續O (Fly On) 和 Oceans兩篇，但各自獨立分開看也不影響。  
> 標題取自Lana Del Rey的歌曲When The World Was At War We Kept Dancing  
> 可搭配Lana Del Rey的歌曲Yes To Heaven (Version 3) 一起食用。

Collins張開雙眼，映入眼簾的是那滿天閃爍的星斗。

 

他在哪，這是他醒來後的唯一想法。

 

他的腦中一片空白，想不起任何事情，時間、地點、原因全都一無所知。青草的味道在空氣中逐漸蔓延開來，Collins感受到自己的全身被翠綠溫柔包覆著。而Farrier正躺在他的身邊。

下一秒痛覺突然席捲而來，Collins感覺到自己的腦中彷彿有某種不知名的生物在快速爬行、肆虐，迅速地侵占他整顆腦袋，不留餘地。Collins的雙手緊握住拳頭，撫上自己的額頭。他感到頭痛欲裂，那頭無名生物幾乎要把他的腦袋撕裂成兩半。

 

「Collins？」

 

Collins聽見有聲音在呼喚他。那是他無比熟悉的嗓音。

「Collins，你還好嗎？」

Farrier帶著擔心的神情看著他，伸手輕撫上Collins握拳的手。Collins張開拳頭，轉而緊抓住Farrier的手指，他的身體微微發抖著，他總覺得自己好像忘記了什麼。Collins可以感覺到Farrier的另一隻手環抱住自己，把他的身體帶向對方的懷中，緊貼著Farrier的胸膛。

「沒事了。」Farrier輕拍著Collins的背。「沒事的。」

Farrier略低的聲線在Collins耳邊響起，語氣輕柔的像在哄一個剛出世的孩子。奇怪的是那陣痛楚卻在聽到Farrier的話語後逐漸趨緩，甚至消失。

 

「我們在哪裡？」Collins抬起頭，眼睛對上Farrier。「Farrier，我們現在到底在哪裡？」

Collins的音量明顯大了起來，語氣有點著急，他迫切的想知道問題的答案，他受不了自己一無所知，關於這一切。

「等等，冷靜點。」Farrier說，「你喝醉了。我們剛剛和其他弟兄們在酒館喝酒，你不知道怎麼了突然丟下其他人拉著我跑了出來，記得嗎？」

Collins環視周圍，稍微冷靜了下來，這是他們基地附近的草坪。他和Farrier休假時常會跑來這裡，就只有他們兩個人。你見過誰約會會帶上別人的？

「也不告訴我要去哪裡，只說有個東西想讓我看看。」Farrier輕笑地說。「就是這個，我猜？」

Farrier抬起頭，Collins順著Farrier的視線方向看，夜空的滿天星斗再度出現在他的眼底。

啊，對了，Collins想起來了。他因為Farrier被其他空軍弟兄們起鬨，不得已和某個暗戀Farrier的女子共舞，女子面容美麗，艷紅色的禮服把她的婀娜體態襯托得更完美，可以看得出來精心打扮過。Collins看著Farrier的手撫上女子的腰間，兩人隨著酒館內的音樂起舞，看起來是如此登對。音樂聲中夾雜著喧鬧聲，每個人都因為氣氛正好而感到些許興奮，除了他之外。Collins覺得有點受不了，不知道是因為周圍太吵雜還是眼前的畫面太過刺眼，他一個人躲在窗邊喝起酒來。他透過酒館的窗戶外看到今晚的星星特別明亮，想讓Farrier也看看，所以他不顧其他空軍弟兄們認為他掃興，硬是把Farrier從喧鬧的人群裡頭拉了出來。

已經完全酒醒的他開始覺得無地自容。他實在太幼稚了，Collins心想。

 

「很漂亮。」Farrier說。「謝謝你，我很喜歡。」

Collins看向Farrier，對方看起來是真的很開心，但不知為何Collins卻覺得Farrier看起來有點寂寞。

 

Farrier視線對上Collims的，對他伸出了手。

「Shall we？」Farrier微笑著說，等待著牽起對方的手。

Collins愣了下，乾咳了一聲後，終於把自己的手與身體交給Farrier。他覺得自己的臉頰彷彿快燒起來了，尤其是在聽到Farrier的那聲「Please.」時。

Farrier握著他的手很溫暖，他能聞到那淡淡菸草味中混合著的些微汗味。Farrier輕輕地哼起了歌曲，嘴裡吐出的空氣帶著微微的酒氣，灑在了他發燙的臉上，這是只屬於Farrier的氣味。Collins輕輕地笑了，也跟著Farrier哼起了歌，並隨著對方的身體緩緩地晃動。

 

「我很抱歉，我不應該答應和那個女孩跳舞的。」Farrier微微蹙著眉說。

「這、這沒什麼好道歉的。」Collins微微撇開了視線。「你也是不得已的。是我太不成熟了。」

Collins的語氣慌張，潛藏在他心中的那抹灰色被一清二楚的曝光，讓他感到又彆扭又不自在。他現在就像偷做壞事被逮到的小孩一樣心虛。

 

「你知道我只想和同一個人跳舞，而那個人只會是你。」

 

Collins回過頭，再次看到了Farrier紅透的耳根。這不禁讓他又想起聖誕節那天，他們站在空曠無人的街道上相擁，笨拙地表達自己的心意。

下一秒Farrier感受到肩上的重量，Collins把下巴靠在Farrier的肩窩上，本放在對方肩上的另一隻手環抱住Farrier。

「我知道。」Collins輕聲地說，忍不住揚起了唇角。

雖然知道他們所剩的時間並不多，但時間流逝的速度快到他幾乎來不及數。他甚至開始貪心地妄想如果時間可以走得更慢點就好了。

 

「明天就要上前線了，會緊張嗎？」Farrier問。

Collins停頓了許久，而Farrier也沒有說什麼，只是靜靜地等候著Collins的答案。

「有一點。」Collins終於說了出口。他把自己更貼近Farrier的身體，那隻手更加重了擁抱的力道。

Farrier什麼話都沒說，只是又抬頭看向那片星空，那些星星依然繼續閃著光點，點亮了整片黑暗。Farrier退出這個懷抱，那雙藍色如海一般的雙瞳對上眼前的天藍色，而Collins也對上Farrier的，臉上神情寫著困惑。

「我也是。」Farrier繼續說，「但我們只要做好我們的本分就行了。」

 

「我們下次再一起來，這裡。」Farrier微微地笑了。

 

Collins愣了愣，腦袋還沒反應過來就被帶進了Farrier那溫暖的懷抱中，Farrier緊緊地抱住了他。

「Best of luck, Collins.」Farrier在他耳畔輕輕地說。

 

-Best of luck, Collins. Collins, Can you hear me？ 

 

咦？這是怎麼回事？Collins開始感到有點不對勁。

 

-Dunkirk' s so far, why can't they load at Calais?  
-The enemy had something to say about it.  
-Down here we're sitting ducks.

 

痛覺再度襲來，那頭無名猛獸又開始在Collins的頭腦裡肆虐，耳朵傳出嗡嗡的聲響，他緊抓著Farrier背部的衣衫，試圖想要告訴Farrier些什麼，但他張嘴卻發現他什麼聲音都發不出來。Farrier並沒有發現Collins的異狀，就像什麼事都沒發生一樣，還停在剛剛擁抱的動作。

 

-He's on me.  
-I'm on him.

-Should you turn back?  
-I'm confident it's just the gauge.

 

Collins的腦袋比剛剛更痛了，他整個人開始全身顫抖，甚至開始感到呼吸困難。恐懼瞬間席捲而來，將他團團包圍，這一切彷彿如此熟悉。Farrier整個人就好像時間停止了，只是一動也不動地抱著Collins。記憶如同片片雪花飛舞而來，他突然意識到原來那頭無名生物的名字就叫做恐懼。Collins想要大聲叫喊，他覺得自己已經接近死亡邊緣，他想要看著Farrier的臉，但無奈他的身體根本無法動彈，他想要反抗，但結局卻像是早就註定一般，只是等著劇情的過程走向終點。

 

-I'm going down.

 

遠處的聲音一直在他耳邊嗡嗡作響，他就快想起來了，關於這一切。

Collins，Can you hear me？ Collins、Collins、Collins！

 

Farrier的聲音，飛機撞擊海面的聲音，海水一下子撲了上來，他被淹沒在海中。Farrier、F─

 

「Farrier！」

Collins大喊著睜開了雙眼，發現自己躺在RAF宿舍的床舖上。他大口喘著粗氣，發現自己渾身是汗，汗水順著鬢角的髮絲緩緩滑落，最後墜落於棉布之中。房內寂靜，只剩下指針行走的聲音。Collins從床上坐起，瞧了眼窗外還暗著的天空，又回頭看了看床頭小桌上的鬧鐘，指針指著三點十五分。

Collins躺回床裡，閉上眼睛打算再多睡一下，但他翻來覆去一點睡意也沒有。他只要一閉上眼睛就會又看到那天的場景。

他乾脆掀開棉被從床上起身，走到了Farrier的床鋪前，床與床之間只有幾步的距離。他躺進了不屬於他的床鋪裡，Farrier的味道撲鼻而來。那天共舞的記憶依然是如此地清晰，Farrier的親吻從他的額頭來到了臉頰，最後停在了他的嘴唇上。

 

Collins只是咬著自己的下唇，然後把臉埋進了Farrier的枕頭裡，微微地啜泣。

 

我想你了。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
